


Chapter One: The Boys from Alabama

by Kileykao



Series: A Message to the City of Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Future Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of Los Santos' Ace Reporter Jon Risinger's inside look into the back story of some of the Fake AH Crew's finest</p><p>or an inside look at the back story of Geoff and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter One: The Boys from Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> So First AH/RT fanfiction
> 
> Thoughts?

I’m going to tell you a story. A story of loss, death, friendship, and more. I have been covering news for a long time. I’ve been covering the Fake AH Crew for almost as long. I am going to tell you the story of how the Fake AH Crew came to power here in Los Santos. If you live under a rock, or maybe are new to Los Santos, the Fake AH Crew is the gang, heist crew, whatever you want to call them, that runs this city. The run everything from the drug dealers on every corner, to that little mom and pop shop down on 8th. They’re the Crew that the smaller gangs go to when their trouble, when anyone in this town needs money they go to them. They have complete control over the city, from the numerous LSPD members on their payroll, to judges, and congressmen, and anyone in between. They run this town and nobody's going to stop them.

Like any good story it has a beginning, a middle and an end. While this story is not my own, it is my job to tell it from the start to the finish. It my job to inform you of the reason that they started this crew, why turn to crime in the first play. It’s my job to tell you why some cops are crooked, why this crew has power where do, and why no else dares to try and overtake them.

When telling a good story you have to start somewhere. I think we’ll start in Alabama with a ten year old boy and nine year girl who were, are, best friends. His name is Geoff, her name is Jack. It’s not like they had a bad childhood through and through. Their childhood was filled with playdates and trips to the zoo. But you should never judge a book by its cover, because while on the outside everything for little Geoff and Jack was sunshine and roses, on the inside it was whole 'nother story.

On the inside their childhood was filled with neglectful parents that Geoff hated, parents who didn’t always feed their child, and didn’t give him the love he needed. Jack was a boy. Her parents didn’t get that. They didn’t get that sometimes little girls grow up to men. They started pick pocketing Adults on Main Street of their small town for shits and giggles when they weren’t even their teens. It wasn’t always for fun though. Some nights they did it because they were hungry and need the money that tourist keep in their pockets, or the hundreds of dollars that they local businessmen kept on themselves.

Geoff was 16, the first time he got into a fist fight. It wasn’t that he was caught red handed stealing a wallet of a tourist back pocket. They were good at pick pockets. They’d never been caught. It was because Frankie Jones was bullying Jack in the halls of their high school and the teacher turned a blind eye because they said Jack was a disgrace. Geoff walked away from the fight without a single bruise, walking away with just some bloody knuckles. Frankie was not as lucky. Geoff broke his arm, his nose, and three of his ribs. Geoff was suspended for month, not that he cared much anyway, because the next day Jack was suspended for month also when she threw a punch at an older boy who called him a girl playing dress up.

The two of them kept stealing to make their way through life, and when they were 18 and 17 they met Burnie Burns.

If you know the name, that’s because he is one of the four leader of the Rooster Teeth Crew out in Liberty City. They, the two of them along with Burnie, Matt Hullum, Gus Sorola and Joel Heyman would come together to start the Rooster Teeth Crew, but that’s not until later in this story. Burnie was barely a year older than Geoff, and he taught them how to steal more than just wallets. How to con their way into anything or out of any situation.

That’s how Geoff got his first car that he used to drive straight out of Alabama with Jack in the passenger seat. Burnie gave them one of their greatest weapons as young kids who were living off of money that they pickpocketed out of wallets and purses. He taught them how to use what you have to your advantage. He taught them how to use Jack sweet voice to talk their way out of bad situations. How complementing people in the right ways can help get you money, and lower prices on anything you needed.

To this day the only person who can do this better than Geoff and Jack is Gavin. But his story is for later.

As conmen they traveled all over the country taking what they wanted as they pleased, and conning people out of hundreds of thousands of dollars. They had standards though, they only took large sums of money from people who were crooked, thieves and just plain old assholes.

Geoff, when they were 21 and 20, conned a man into giving them flying lessons out in Montana. Jack fell in love with the thrill of flying. And because Geoff would do anything for Jack, he conned his way into being given the plane that was sitting in the old man’s back warehouse.

Stealing became game for them. Who can steal more, who get more things given to them free of charge. It became addictive to them, just as addictive as a drug is to a druggie.

Burnie was the one who convinced the two of them to helping start the Rooster Teeth Crew. As just the six them they stole more money, art and anything you can imagine for the six them to stop stealing and live comfortably for the rest of their lives. But it wasn’t for the money. Not Really. It was for the thrill of the chase, the addiction that none of them can drop. It was the first time that they, the two of them were ever truly feared. Being in a crew that everyone in a city came to fear, gave Geoff and Jack, and the other members a new addiction, one that would become more cravings than stealing, or conning or anything else.

They became addicted to the fear that washed through the city after every heist, after every robbery. They became addicted to knowledge that they were feared. That Joel’s bright blue halo mask and gold gun scared people into submission. That Matt’s sword can send people running straight out of the city. That Gus’ didn’t even have to plant bombs for people to be scared to death of what his explosions could do. That Burnie’s punch could send a man twice his size to his knees. That just Geoff’s presence in a room can send chills through anyone in the city. That people were terrified to look up into the sky scared they’d see Jack’s plane.

The six of them became a family, who shared an addiction. A family that everyone feared, and no one dared to get anywhere near them. Their lives were perfect, and their addiction was being fueled daily. But nothing stays perfect forever.

Geoff says now almost ten years after he left the Rooster Teeth Crew that _“It was stupid why me [Geoff] and Jack left. But it away it was time for the two of us to move on to bigger and better things. To, you know, go back to where we started. Go back to being young and wild”_ The two of them are the youngest out of the Rooster Teeth ‘founders’, and before they settled in Liberty City for five years of service to the Rooster Teeth Crew, the two of them spent seven years never stopping in any town or place for more than a day. They didn’t leave on bad terms either, they left because the wanted to. Not because they were kicked out or that they were traitors to the crew. They left because the wanted to, and according to Jack they on paper are still part of the Rooster Teeth Crew.

Geoff went on to say _“It was unavoidable, the two us leaving that is. We never really wanted to stay in Liberty City for as long as we did, we didn’t even want to really join the Rooster Teeth Crew. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love those guys, and me and Jack loved working with them. But we planned originally to be liaisons of sorts to the crew. Travel and find new recruits throughout the country. But before we could do that we had to make a name for ourselves in Liberty City, and somewhere along the line we sort of fell in love with the felling that filled the air of the entire city after a heist. The fear that could be seen and felt every time you walked outside. And we knew it was because of what we did. We got addicted to that feeling and we didn’t want that feeling to go away after a while.”_

I went on to ask Jack about their jobs within the Rooster Teeth Crew and she responded with a laugh _“Geoff and I weren’t really fighters yet going into the job with the RT_ [an abbreviation of Rooster Teeth] _Crew. Hell neither of us had killed a man yet, and after five years of service with them my ‘kill count’_ [Jack added air quotes around the work kill count] _was at maybe two or three, all of which were in self-defense, and Geoff’s five guys were also in self-defense or in protection of me. Geoff was a negotiator, talked people into funding our ridiculous heist that shouldn’t have worked, but somehow always did. Geoff was the one who sweet talked dozens of cops on to the RT payroll, and the one who got any of us out of dumb situations. He job was literally to sweet talk people into liking us. Myself I was the getaway pilot, and I did a lot of behind the sense work. That’s all really nothin’ special.”_

The two of them after they left the crew would take three years before settling down in Los Santos. I asked them what took them so long to settle back down, both of them shrugged and Jack added “ _We were getting older and sleeping in cheap motels and the back of our van wasn’t as fun as it was when we were in our twenties compared to when we were 33 and 32.”_

Geoff would go on to say that part of it was that they were starting to go through a withdrawal of sorts too, that they missed the feeling of being feared by everyone in a town or city. That the feeling of being feared is so addictive and when you take that away, you realize just how addicted to it you are.  When I asked about why they settled in Los Santos, Geoff smirked and said _“Los Santos is on the other side of the country from Liberty City. We wanted to make a name for ourselves and we didn’t want it to be because of our days with the RT Crew.”_

It would take a long time for their crew that they would name the Fake AH Crew to form. But slowly they built up an empire here in Los Santos, an empire that is only going up.


End file.
